


Bad-luck Tsuna

by Betsunichan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsunichan/pseuds/Betsunichan
Summary: Tsuna only asked for a time machine, being send back in time and have a nice day as a school boy, he never expected to be sent back in time in an alter timeline in which he isn't the Vongola heir and his friends are older than him, and a weird boy named Renato makes his life miserable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [R27Week español](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947808) by [Betsunichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsunichan/pseuds/Betsunichan). 

> Yes, I’m here again writing another fic without finish my others works, but really, can’t you blame me? I have a lot of ideas in my mind and while I’m finishing writing the others chapter I like to indulge and write them. Besides, this fic was originally wrote in Spanish and was part of the R27week of the chaos club.

Bad-luck Tsuna

notes: Yes, I’m here again writing another fic without finish my others works, but really, can’t you blame me? I have a lot of ideas in my mind and while I’m finishing writing the others chapter I like to indulge and write them. Besides, this fic was originally wrote in Spanish and was part of the R27week of the chaos club.

===========================

Tsuna sat on a desk next the window, just like he used to back at school, and watched outside the window instead of paying attention to the profesor. They were in japanesse class and it was, as he remembered, boring. the professor was explaning some kajis that he already knew, and if he remembered correctly, in ten or twenty years they would be rarely use and substituted by anglisms poorly pronounced by the japanese population. Tsuna just hated the word “beddo” some japaneses were so fond of. 

Tsuna lowered his eyes to his wrist, it was quarter past nine, and he had already dreamed about his past life a dozen of times. Tsuna used to be a mafia Boss tired of a the bullshit Reborn threw at him, he deeply wished to be send back in time to his life before Reborn, flames and stupid mafia; but now that his wish came true, his life was terribly boring and he couldn’t stop missing his family, his old life and all the craziness in it. It's like people says, you never know what you have until you lose it. Tsuna loudly sighed and looked back at his teacher. It had been two and half days since he arrived to this world after gianni time machine exploded in his office -when he comes back to his own time he is going to break Gianni´s teeths, one by one- and woke up in his thirteen years old self. Now, Tsuna wasn’t only a thirty old man inside the body of a thirteen old boy -Oh my god! he almost sounds like a pedofile!-, but a businessman / maffia suddenly obligated to live a young civilian boy’s life. He didn’t have his own money, home or car, and he was forced to obey his mother. Life sucked! 

Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts when he hears a whistle coming from outside the building, he looked back to the atlethist track where the ‘twins’ Nagi and Mukuro were running side by side, the guy’s from second ‘C’ were in gym class. Tsuna cradled his face between his hands and looked with half lidded eyes, at one of the ‘tiny’ differences between this world and **his**. If it wasn’t because this and other difference between this world and his own past, he would have thought Gianni’s machine was a success and he was able to replicate the Bovino’s technology. Tsuna looked back at his classroom full of unknown faces, some of them were ‘familiar’ in some way but most belonged to people he didn’t remember, -Tsuna barely remember anything about his school life that didn’t involve his friends and family or mafia after all-. This world and his own world were full of this ‘tiny’ difference that were becoming more and more numerous which even passing day, and Tsuna couldn’t deny anymore than he was stuck in an alter world in which he was the mare’s ring holder. 

Tsuna lowered his eyes to his hands, and caressed with the tip of his finger the mare ring on his middle finger. He was -probably- this Byakuran’s world. Tsuna asked himself, again, if he was part of Vongola in this world, did he was the heir of the Gesso or Neo giglio family? His father was Iemitsu? - he haven’t seen the man or anything related to him since he came to this world-. Is he -or his counterpart- in this world evil like **his** Byakuran used to be? Did this world's Tsuna make something to change places with him? Should he be worried about his alter ego using **his** vongola to take control over **his** world? Are **his **friends alter egos this world Tsuna’s foes? Should he be worried about coming across Reborn? 

Tsuna held his head between his hands and loudly cursed, the more the thought about his predicament the worst it became. More than anything he wanted to smoke!

Tsuna, again, was unfortunate because in the same moment he loudly cursed the professor stopped explaining and everyone of his classmates heard him. the professor and the students turned to look at him with different expression in their faces, some of them -like that idiot of Renato, why did he knows that idiot’s name?- was judging him, saying he was a good for nothing or a weirdo. This world’s Tsuna was a lonely child that rarely talked to others, he rarely paid attention in class and still had good grades. 

“Weirdo” 

Tsuna turned violently at Renato’s direction -that asshole!-. Who gave him, or any of the others guys, the right to judge him? He was a thirty old man stuck in the body of a teenager, and -probably- this world Tsuna was a teenager cursed with the knowledge of parallel worlds. They were weirdos and they couldn’t change what they were! Tsuna sent a deadly glare at Renato, making some of the guy’s around the black haired boy nervous, but Renato -that fucking idiot- only smiled at him. Now Tsuna understood why his counterpart in this world was a lonely child, teenagers were fucking idiots!

Tsuna then heard the fast steps coming in his direction and ruckus coming from his classmates, before the professor gave a strong hit on his desk. Tsuna didn’t move, neither showed any kind of emotion, he had dealt with worst intimidation in the past. Besides, his hyper intuition told him there wasn’t a real danger and by everything Tsuna knew, the actual japanese legislation forbidden the student from suffer physical abuse by their teachers. 

“Dame-Tsuna! You are in my class, and you must respect me!” The professor yelled and loomed over him. This guy’s name, it was Mikumo?, didn’t scare him. Tsuna rose his face with a aloof expression. The professor face got red, he pointed at the classroom door and yelled: “Dame-Tsuna, go to the principal’s office!” 

Tsuna looked bored at the door, then at the profesor and then again at the door. It was time to go! “Yeah, yeah…”, Tsuna said before looking for his Nintendo switch inside his backpack. Another tiny different about this world’s Tsuna and his past self, was that this Tsuna didn’t have bullies, otherwise someone would have stole his game. The professor tried to take the game from his hand, but Tsuna pushed the man away with a single hand. Any other child wouldn’t been able to move the tall man, even less if they were as short as Tsuna was, but in this world the flames of will existed and Tsuna - just as his counterpart- were fire active. The professor took some steps back before crash against another student's desk and fall on his back. When the man stood up with the help of some students, Tsuna was out of the classroom and was running towards the roof instead the principal’s office. If in this world Hibari was the head of the discipline committee, as he used to be in Tsuna’s past, Tsuna would have never pushed back the profesor or run in the hall, but in this universe Kyoya and Ryohei graduated a year before this worlds Tsuna’s came to Namimori middle school and the actual head of the discipline club didn’t take his work seriously. At the middle of his race to the roof, Tsuna branched off to the seconds years classrooms. This world’s Tsuna was a year younger than **his** guardias, even a year than the Tsuna himself, so if he wanted to see his old friends alter egos he should go to the second years groups. In the first classroom Tsuna visited, Takeshi and Hayato -what Hayato was doing in japan?- were taking english class with Dino -Oh, wow! That was new! the last time the teacher was another guy. Why was Dino doing here in japan?-. Gokudera was taking attention, sat in the first row of desk with his glasses on, while Yamamoto were sleeping in the last row. Tsuna asked himself again what those two were doing in japan, the were evidently italians, but weren’t they related to the mafia at all? 

Tsuna snapped back at reality when Dino stumbled and fell fat on his face before the entire group. Tsuna, like the rest of the students, laughed at the teacher. Tsuna covered his mouth and walked away when Dino rose from the floor and looked at him on the eyes. His hyper intuition told him that Dino wasn’t the only one inside the classroom that noticed his presence. Tsuna looked back, when he had put a classroom of distance between Dino and himself, and instead of run away -as it was his first instinct- he watched instead what Hana, Haru and Kyoko were doing. They were in a nearby classroom taking mathematics with a cute blue haired professor, the older woman had a fantastic figure even if she was a little tomboyish. The brunette smiled when he saw how happy his girls were, they were like any other girl in the school. This worlds Haru was less weird, and looked like she have a better idea of how to interact with others. Tsuna was happy for Haru, in his world his Haru was always alone and barely had friend until she became part of his crazy life. Again, Tsuna was forced to go way and don’t look back when he caught sight of the blue haired professor staring at him in silence. Her students didn’t realized Tsuna was watching them, but woman did and she had a knowing smile on her slips. Tsuna expects the woman haven’t saw he blushed when he was found out. 

Tsuna walked towards the last classroom, at the end of the hall, where Shoishi and Enma were taking classes. anothers differences -happier differences- were than Shoichi was taking classes in Namimori and Enma’s family was alive. Neither of them was related to the mafia, Tsuna checked both of them from the first moment they saw them, and they didn’t have any interaction with people of their families, no Gesso or shimon families in a near future. It was a shame, Tsuna liked some members of Enma’s family and missed Spanner weird antics. It was fine, Tsuna expected all of them were happier and maybe he would meet them in the future. Tsuna didn’t stayed longer than needed outside the last classroom, Dino was watching him from the door frame from the classroom, and slowly walked towards the staircases. 

On his way to the roof Tsuna thought about go to the director office, buyt quickly declined the idea, Lancia was Namimori’s director and Tsuna was too lazy to deal with the man. It was kind funny how after Hibari graduated Mukuro took control over the school, Lancia was the director but everyone knew the real boss was Mukuro and his gang. Besides, each time Tsuna watched Lancia more time than necessary, the man shivered like a leaf. Tsuna didn’t know if Lancia’s fear of fire active children came from Mukuro, Hibari or this world’s Tsuna; or maybe all of the. 

Again, Tsuna came out of his thoughts when in his way to the rooftop his hyper intuition alerted him of **someone** powerful waiting for him upstairs, it was a danger sensation that reminded him of Reborn. Tsuna stopped and looked at the roof’s door, a few stairs of where he was, and asked himself if **this is** when his alter ego met Reborn. Tsuna smiled, happy to know he would see again his tutor, at the same time that he felt nervous and a bit scared. What if this universe Reborn was his enemy? What if Reborn came here for someone else? What if Reborn came to train Dino? Tsuna’s heart clenched inside his chest at the notion that maybe in this world, Reborn and him wouldn't be friends or as close as they used to be. But, that didn’t stopped him and took the steps that separated him from the door, wishful that another of those tiny difference between this world and his would be that the Arcobalenos curse didn’t exist. 

Tsuna stopped before the door and breathed deeply and slowly, trying to calm himself, told himself that he was ready to deal with anything he would find at the other side of the door. Cursed Reborn or no, friend or foe, whoever was the man at the other side of the room, Tsuna’s hyperintention told him it was his beloved tutor and as such Tsuna would try to befriend him. Tsuna opened the door, pushed it slightly open and took his head out. Tsuna exhaled unconsciously and relaxed his whole body when he didn’t saw a man or a baby in black with a pacifier hanging from their neck, instead the idiot of Rebato was talking on the phone. Tsuna pushed the door and walked outside, feeling himself lighter at the know that Reborn was there and, whoever that the presence belonged, hide away. But Tsuna’s good mood dissipated when Renato looked back and smirked at him. What was that idiot doing here? Should he be back in the classroom? 

“Dame-Tsuna, you have finally arrived”, Renato said, finishing his call and turning his whole body towards the Tsuna. 

“What are you doing here?”, Tsuna asked, pushing the door wide open. He wasn’t in the mood to play nice with that bully, he wasn’t going to be pushed back but that asshole. 

“Wait! No close the door”, Renato quickly said, stretching his hand towards the door. 

“I wasn’t going to! Who do you think I am?”, Tsuna growled, keeping the door open with his foot while he put a big and heavy door to fasten the door. Tsuna face was red, he was so mad at Renato -for some reason he wasn’t able to understand or remember- that he almost close the door without put the rock in his place. 

“An idiot!”, -Renato answered, crossing his arms over his chest. - “This wouldn’t be the first time we get trapped in the roof for your fault.” Renato walked slowly towards the door, kneeling to check the rock was on place. Tsuna rolled his eyes and walked away, he wasn’t in mood to deal with that shit, and took the Nintendo Switch out of his pocket and began playing Fire Emblem three houses. 

“What is happening with you?”, Renato groaned, walking towards Tsuna, who kept ignoring him, and put a hand over the Switch screen. “You have being ignoring me for the past three days, what did I make this time?”

“Ignoring you?”, Tsuna rose his eyes and squinted at Renato’s face. He wasn’t aware this world’s Tsuna and Renato were friends, there wasn’t any hint that they were close, they didn’t even talked to each other in clases and neither shared a single friend or thing in common.

“Yes, you have being ignoring my calls”, Renato said, showing Tsuna his phone. Tsuna narrowed his eyes, he recognized the number and times in Renato’s screen, Tsuna ignored all of those call because they came from a unknown number and were marked like a spam ID. If Renato and this Tsuna were really friends, wouldn’t Tsuna had saved the number of his ‘friend’ in his cellphone interad of mark him like spam? “You aren’t like this”, Renato insisted. 

“And how I’m?”, Tsuna arched and eyebrows and showed his ‘boss face’ to Renato. Tsuna didn’t knew Renato, neither remember dealt with him in his own universe, but his intuition told him that this Tsuna wasn’t fond of him -otherwise, how he would explain the animosity he felt against the guy-. It was possible the dangerous presence he felt before belonged to Renato and was intuition telling him that this world Tsuna was unrestful around this guy. 

“Nicer, funnier and less creepy”, Renato said, resting a hand over Tsuna’s cheek. Tsuna tensed, and took a step back, while glaring at Renato like if he was a enemy. Renato didn’t insisted, instead lowered his hand and took a step back, he looked frustrated. Briefly, Tsuna asked himself what happened between those two, Renato and his alter ego. 

“You have always being distant, I know, but you have never being that way with me. Did I make you mad?”

“Why wouldn’t be distant with you?”, Tsuna asked cautiously, narrowing his eyes, assessing each of Renato’s actions behind his Nintendo switch that served like physical barrier between them. Renato’s eyes briefly widened, showing surprise, before narrowing and glare at Tsuna.

“Oh? I understand”, Renato said, taking a step further, inviding Tsuna’s personal space. “You are mad at me because I told you we couldn’t be boyfriends in public”

“Boyfriends?” Tsuna twisted his face, displeased at the implications and assessed the boy before him with different eyes. Tsuna wasn’t gay in his own world, but he was able to recognize the beauty in other men, after all his best friend was gay. Renato was as tall and muscular as Takeshi, so Tsuna suppose Renato is a sportsman and popular with the ladies -he maybe hate a little more now-, Renato’s features were more italian and he wasn’t mixed race like Hayato. “ Why would I date you?”

Renato smiled when he noticed Tsuna was checking him out, but his smile disappeared when Tsuna rejected him again. “What? I would be the one to day that?”, Renato said, clearly offended, balling his fist and looming over Tsuna. “I’m the student committee president, the star and president of the gun club, the most popular boy in school and soon the king of this school! Do you have any idea of how many girls would kill to be in your place?”

“No and I don’t care”, Tsuna said serious, standing over the tiptoes and looking back at Renato with the coldest of his glares. “If you have some many girls behind you, why don’t you go out with them and leave me alone?”

Renato gave him a cold stare, and Tsuna smiled, balling his fist, ready to hit Renato in his pompous face. 

“I like you!” Renato said and took the other boy from the shoulders. “I like you, and I can’t stop thinking you are the cutest”. Tsuna was surprised at the unexpected response, he was expected a punch in the face, not a confession. Renato tried to kiss Tsuna on the lips when the brunette didn’t try to escape from his hold, but Tsuna blocked Renato’s kiss with the switch. Renato winced when he realized his lips touched the console instead of Tsuna, and again, he lamented the fact that Tsuna always shielded himself from the rest of word with his videogames. Renato really hated him when he did that. 

“Release me now or I will break your teeth”, Tsuna commanded him, pressing the console against Renato’s mouth until being released. Renato glared at him, hurt evident in his eyes, and after release Tsuna he took three steps back. “Perfect”, Tsuna smiled, “now leave alone, I don’t want to see you.” Tsuna circle Renato and walked to the closest shadow, to his pleasure, the boy didn’t try again to touch him. Tsuna diligently ignored Renato, who stayed on the same spot looking at Tsuna.

“I hate you when you are like this”, Renato said, hurt evident in his voice, walked towards the door. “Because of that no one like you,” Renato said, loud enough to be heard by Tsuna, before came inside the building and go downstair. 

Tsuna waited until Renato's stopped hearing at the distance before lower the console and exhale relieved. He didn’t know if he should be relieved that Renato have go away or that he haven’t closed the door. “I really should check who the hell is that guy”, Tsuna said to himself, before restart the game. The Tsuna of this worlds had probably all the games Tsuna always wanted to have, or even more, and was really good in them -surely because he could see alter futures- an the game he was playing now had only archives in the last level. Tsuna had been trying to pass the level in the past two days but he is always killed in the first move of the game, he didn’t want to erase the archive but he really want to play and he should learn the game’s mechanics from the beginning. Besides, it was this tsuna's fault for only leave him advance archives of the games. 

=======================

When Renato came back to his classroom, the class had already ended and now they were in the recess. 

“And what happened? Do you know what it's the problems with your sweetheart?”, a blond asked. He was cute guy with blond hair, blue eyes and he have a crush with the mathematics teacher. He laid over his pupitre while he observed Renato let himself fall over his desk. “That bad?”, the boy said, sitting up. 

“Did he break with you?”, a girl with dark hair said, she was on the windowsill, half of her body inside the classroom and the other half standing in the hall outside.

“Almost as bad,” Renato said, raising his face from the desk. “He said he didn’t like me, and if I want I date someone I should go out with some girl.”

“I don’t even know why…”, the blond shut up when the dark haired girl and Renato glared at him. “Oh, sorry”

“But, Reborn, you told us Tsuna accepted dating you last friday, what happened? What did you do?”, the dark haired girl said nervous, visibly uncomfortable. 

“Yes, well, I did…,” Reborn caressed his forehead, “but apparently he didn’t understand what I was telling him, and he didn’t say yes so I stopped annoying him.”

The blond smiled, and resisted his desire to laugh. Conolleno never thought he would see the day someone turned down or ignored Reborn the same way the brunet did it. By his part Ari showed herself worried, this was unexpected, they have a mission and Reborn was charming or them, he was supposed to get close to Tsuna and watch him until he was chosen like the next...

“That wasn’t what happened”, someone said behind Reborn and Colonello. 

“Oh, Mammon!”, Aria said surprised.

“And what happened?”, Reborn said, glaring at his mate.

“You confessed, he said yes because he was obviously in love with you, then you told him you two should keep their romance in secret and he disliked the idea”, the Mamon said.

“It’s not possible! You are an asshole!”, Aria said, pushing herself away from the window and walked away.

“Oh, well, now I understood why he ignored you”, Colonello chuckle. Reborn face turned red and he reached for his gun, but he didn’t found any because he stopped caring guns around after Tsuna asked him to stop shooting to innocent people. fucking tsuna!


	2. Chapter 2

Bad luck Tsuna 2

Tsuna lost track of time, the game was more interesting and funnier than he thought and the romance was so good! Some of the characters in the game reminded him of his old friends and Tsuna found himself wishfully sighing for Demitri. That man had issues and needed a friend. Tsuna was so engulfed in his game that he didn't notice it was around noon until the little shadow over him disappeared and the sunlight burned his skin and reflected in the screen of his switch. Tsuna groaned when he couldn't play anymore, and stood up. He walked around the roof looking for a new shadow to hide from the merciless sun until he accepted there wasn't one. Which was even worse, the battery was low and he was getting hungry. Tsuna twisted his lips and saved his progress before walking towards the door. It was time to go back to his classroom and pick up his things, he then would pretend to pay attention to two or more classes before escape school and go home to keep playing. Tsuna smiled. He was excited. He hasn't escaped his responsibilities since he was a teenager and Reborn wasn't part of his life. Back then, in the old days he was' good for nothing' Tsuna, he would often escape school to play video games in his room. Tsuna knew this versión of his mother would spoil him like his mother did back then, so there wouldn't be a problem. 

Tsuna smiled to himself like a dumb and he went inside the building. He went down the staircase to the roof and once he reached the next floor downstairs the bell sang, signaling the start of the lunch. Tsuna stopped on his steps and his smile disappeared when he came across Hayato and Yamamoto face to face. Tsuna's shoulders hunched and he looked surprised at the alter egos of his former best friends. Both teenagers briefly stopped and looked at Tsuna with surprise before Yamato gave an awkward smile and Hayato mercilessly spilled insults at Tsuna's face for his lack of attention to his surroundings. Tsuna realized another difference between this world and his. Hayato was painfully close and loyal to Yamamoto, and the italian boy wasn't as well versed in Japanese as Tsuna remembered. Otherwise Tsuna can't explain why everything that came out from Hayato mouth was a painful mix between Italian, Chinese and Japanese hard to understand. Tsuna took a step to the side before Hayato attempted to push him. Hayato smiled proudly and walked side by side with Yamato to the rooftop. Tsuna heard Yamamoto amonesting Hayato for his excessive rudeness to 'the little guy' before congratulating him for using 'his words' instead of using the violence. Tsuna could hear the smile in Yamato's voice and imagined Hayato's proud smile. 

Tsuna and his guardians used to have lunch on the roof top when they were younger, it made Tsuna miserable to know that that wouldn't happen again. Tsuna loudly sighed and forced himself to go out of his little daze, shaking his head violently, before keeping his way downstairs with a pout. His best friend didn't know who he was. They looked at him for the sole reason he looked back at them. It was painful, but he supposed it was fine. They weren't interested in him, they didn't know him so it was natural. They also looked happier. By the little Tsuna knew about them, Yamato was their team's baseball star while Hayato was a musical prodigy who played piano like an angel. They looked fine so it was fine. 

Tsuna walked back to his classroom in silence and passed through the second year classrooms. By now it was a habit of his. This time he noticed more little changes between this world and his memories. Kyoko wasn't followed around by a bunch of boys and Hana wasn't shooing them away, they were instead with Haru and Nagi loudly talking about the newest soup opera on TV. They watched the same soup opera his mother watched. Another novelty was that Tsuna noticed Nagi's eyes over him, and she wasn't the only one, Mokuro and his little group were looking warily at him. Tsuna smiled awkwardly and averted his eyes. He had the feeling they realized he was watching them. Tsuna didn't know if they were misunderstanding his interest with love for Nagi or something else common between teenagers. Who knew what they were thinking? Tsuna had a hard time thinking like a civilian boy again. Tsuna liked to think Mokuro was starting to notice him, and soon or later they should come face to face and fight for the control of the school. Tsuna wishes Lancia had talked with Mokuro about him and both men were making plans to destroy him. Tsuna didn't fear a fight with Mokuro, his senses were sharp and he had a lot of experience fighting against illusions, and this world's Tsuna was fire active. His body in this world was well used to the flames, he didn't need to train to almost exhaustion everyday to use his flames and the idea of a good fight was appealing. Tsuna smiles wishfully, ignoring his intuition which told him the reality was more boring than he dreamed. 

"Hey! You!" 

Tsuna stopped and turned back, Dino was looking at him with a serious expression. Tsuna briefly panicked when he saw the young man walk towards him. His hyper intuition didn't tingle, so Tsuna knew Dino wouldn't be a threat but his attention was as unwelcome as any other professor's attention when someone was planning to escape from school. But soon Tsuna relaxed and released the breath he didn't know he was holding when Dino stumbled over his own feet and fell on his face. Tsuna wanted to walk away from Dino and pretend he didn't see a thing while the teenagers around them tried not to laugh. It would be a perfect way to escape from the very suspicious foreign fire active man who was working like an English professor in a middle school in Japan. It was the perfect opportunity to slip away, but instead Tsuna walked towards the teacher on the floor. Tsuna wasn't the type of guy who ran away from his troubles and he was too nice, like Reborn often said, to pretend Dino wasn't injured. 

"Are you alright?", Tsuna asked worriedly, stopping before the professor. 

"Yes, I am…" Dino said, sitting on the floor and caressing his face. Tsuna and other students formed a circle around him, trying to check on the professor who fell too hard. Tsuna was so focused on his former older brother that he didn't notice when the other teenagers stopped doing their stuff and came to the teacher's help. 

"Are you sure?", Tsuna asked, leaning forward and resting his weight resting on his knees. 

"Yes, I'm fine", Dino said with a pained smile painted by blood. Tsuna like the other students froze when they saw blood coming from the man's nose. 

"Are you sure?", Tsuna asked with an uncomfortable smile before a bunch of girls sherick for help. 

"Oh God! The professor is bleeding", some girl said. 

"We must go with the nurse!" other girl said. 

Tsuna, well used to Dino's popularity with women, stepped away and let the little group of girls drag a confused professor to the school's infirmary. Tsuna watched them go away and his eyes came across to three nervous boys looking directly at him. Shoichi, Enma and a purple haired boy with piercings on his mouth were at the door frame of the closest classroom and looked like they were about to have a panic attack. Shoichi re arregled his glasses and smiled, while Enma and the other boy ran inside the classroom. Tsuna blinked curiously and quickly walked back to his classroom, suddenly feeling overcouncious by the weird reaction from the other two teenagers. 

Oh, man! What an uncomfortable encounter he had with his former friends, maybe he shouldn't come around here during the lunch break. And thinking about lunch, if he remembered correctly his mother gave him a bento in the morning. In this world in which he didn't have bullies, his lunch should be safe in his backpack. 

=============

Tsuna narrowed his eyes and twisted his mouth when he found out Renato eating his lunch. That little shit! 

"Oh! Mama food is as good as I remembered!", he said loudly with a sadist smile. By the look of the guys sitting around Tsuna, they were visibly uncomfortable and played really hard to pretend they didn't see a thing. Now Tsuna confirmed his suspicious about Renato, the guy wasn't only the most popular guy but a fearsome bully. Even the girls seat near Tsuna were wary of him. Tsuna loudly sighed, and Renato's eyes shone with interest. If Tsuna was another guy and he wasn't well used to other people's shit, he would have yelled and punched Renato on the face for stealing his lunch. But Tsuna knew that was just what Renato wanted. His gut told him Renato was trying to obtain a reaction from him, good or bad, it didn't matter. The worst Tsuna could do was fight him, so instead he sighed again and hunched his shoulders. "Yes, mom is good at cooking," Tsuna said and reached for his backpack.

Renato arched his eyebrows confused and looked with wide eyes at the brunet. "Where are you going?" 

"Home," Tsuna said tiredly, putting the switch inside the backpack and checking everything else was inside. 

"Why?", Renato asked worriedly, standing up and looking at Tsuna like he had three heads. 

"Bored," Tsuna said absent mindly.

"And what?! It's barely noon," Renato said horrorized, "it's too soon to go back home!" 

Tsuna ignored him, there was nothing that guy could say to hold him back. He nodded once he realized everything was inside save the bento box. 

"I won't give it back," Renato said, holding the bento box away from Tsuna. As if that would stop him from going away. 

"Then don't," Tsuna said, rolling his eyes. He put the backpack over his shoulders and turned towards the exit. 

"Wait! You can't go back home!", Renato exclaimed, putting himself between Tsuna and the door. Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows in utter confusion. He was surprised Renato threw away his facade of the perfect playboy only to stop him. What happened to 'let's date and pretend we didn't know each other'? Maybe Renato wasn't the douchebag Tsuna initially thought he was and under that assholish cover was a nice guy this universe Tsuna was willing to date. Maybe he shouldn't hate him without… 

"Your mother would kill me if you do! She pays me good money to keep an idiot like you at this school! If you aren't here I will have to repeat everything the professor said and I will have more of my precious time tutoring a lost cause like you" 

Tsuna hardened his face and jumped away from the window. Renato was an asshole and he was tired of his shit. 

Tsuna knew he wouldn't hurt himself when he decided to jump from the second store, he knew something of pankour and knew how to land like a ninja. Reborn made it a must, a mafia boss should know his way around a city. What Tsuna never considered was Renato's panicked scream and the boy trying, and falling, to hold him back. Tsuna landed on his feet and knees as he expected, while Renato and his blonde friend wore a funny reaction. Both boys, like the others boys, girls and adults near the windows looked at tsuna with absolute shock. 

Tsuna smiled, feeling finally good with himself, and ran away from the school at maximum speed. Making sure to jump the school's fence before any adult attempted to catch him. Tsuna laughed and didn't stop running until he was before his home. He then used his keys and entered at his home. Unlike in his past, his mother wasn't waiting for him at home and she wasn't a housewife but a chef in a ramen restaurant. Tsuna couldn't say he was unhappy with the change. His mother was happier, if a tiny bit tired, than in his memories and there were no photos of his father around. This Tsuna didn't have a single memory about his father and all he knew about Iemitsu came from others Tsunas' memories. Tsuna wasn't unhappy with the change. 

Tsuna closed the door and ran towards his room, took the switch from the backpack and threw himself on the bed. He took the charger from the upper draw of his night table and plugged his switch to the electricity before happily play. Tsuna smiled. The only good thing about this world was his home and his family. 


End file.
